


'Nobody will know if we stay silent'

by Asmodeus (Xiucolatada)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, PWP without Porn, Smut, getting it on in the library, not very kinky but not very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiucolatada/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: You and Satan were reading a romance but you were too much of a distraction...
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Obey Me! Smutty Oneshots





	'Nobody will know if we stay silent'

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/JuFhyrg-kV8  
> this was my inspo to write this, maybe listen to it while reading ;)

_You're alone with Satan in the library, both enjoying the same romance. A fun and magical fantasy._

_You're in the same small couch, your head resting on his shoulder while you take turns reading._

_A new paragraph starts and it's Satan's turn to read... The book starts to get spicy_ _._

_"Boyle gets closer to Iona and pins her to the bed" he reads slowly and you start to blush a little "his hand grabs her thigh firmly"_

_The man shakes his head, trying to focus on the book, but you are a very big distraction "He whispers in her ear..." he lifts your head and gets his lips closer to your own ear while with his other hand closes the book and puts it in the sofa " 'I'll make you mine...' ''_

Your entire body shivered, his beautiful voice just had a lot of power over you. 'Satan...'

'What is it?' he asks almost sweetly as he gets closer and closer to you. His movement made you unconsciously lean back on the arm of the couch.

'We're in the library' you say, kind of nervous, your mind was wondering to your deepest desires.

'We won't be doing anything anything out of the unusual.' He says while making you lay properly in the fluffy surface and making his way on top of you. 'Unless you ask for something more.' His leg moves to be between yours.

You were blushing intensely, not just because Nora Robert's books were so nicely and expressively written, but the way he was being more intimate than usual. You stayed silent.

He holded your waist firmly. His long fingers on that specific spot were making it even hard to talk. 'Hm, tell me kitten, tell me what you want.'

'You already know I want you... But what if we get caught?' You say, hesitant.

'Nobody will know if we stay silent.' He answered, brief, and immediately following it with a kiss. A very passionate one to be specific.

You couldn't help but sigh as you tasted his delicate and luscious lips. The way Satan kissed seemed out of a fairytale. It felt magical. Your lips seemed made to be with his, the slow and intimate contact always gave you that feeling.

His knee was very close to your most sensitive part, you didn't notice it until he got a bit too carried with the kiss and touched you with it. The unexpected contact made you hiss.

He pulled back and blushed a bit 'I'm sorry...' Seeing him slightly embarassed was cute.

'It's fine.' You were suddently full of coonfidence 'I don't want you to stop here.'

He showed a pretty, gentle smirk. 'Your desires are orders.'

He gets back to where he was, more certain now. The man removed your shirt from you. Your bare torso looked beautiful in his eyes.

'I want to mark you. To paint your empty canvas in purple and red.' he looked you in the eyes, surprised at his own words. You nodded at him, giving him permission to do so.

He went low on you, close to your pants and kissed your lower abdomen. Then he sucked your skin for a bit, to then release it and reveal a small, irregular, purplish red mark. He smiled and proceeded to repeat the process on another spot.

His shy right hand went to your nipple, squeezing and stimulating you the best way he could. Damn, your expression was so pretty.

His kisses and marks were going higher on you, his lips on you felt so so good. He came up to your chest and kept marking you, but his letf hand did not stay still and moved to your tight, squeezing it. 'This layer of fabric is stopping me from feeling you to the fullest. Do you mind if I remove it, darling?'

'Please do so...' You basically purred your answer. Talking in this situations was hard for you.

He pulled your pants and underwear down, always gentle and careful. He knew you were nervous and inexperienced, so all he wanted was to give you a good, memorable moment. He also took the moment to take off his shirt.

Satan didn't want to waste time, you were in the library after all. He got back on top of you and got close to your ear. 'Do you like it...' He licked his own middle finger and slid it slowly in your entrance, gently rubbing that sweet spot inside of you 'When I do it like this?'

You moaned in response, leading to the man on top of you kissing you, so that it would be silent. 'Shh babe, don't make a sound' 

He got back to squeezing your tight with his other hand but he stopped kissing you. He wanted to see what your pleasure face looked like. He inserted a second finger since you got quite ready after the first one. You bit your own lip to avoid being too noisy 'Good kitten' he said.

His fingers moved in and out of you, not too slow, fast enough to make you crave for more. You were squeezing your eyes and blushing, never stopping biting your lip.

'Satan, where are you?' you hear Asmodeus' voice dangerously close to the library. You widen your eyes and look at Satan, who didn't stop touching you.

His fingers kept going. He looked at you and instinctively covered your mouth with his other hand. His lips made a silent shh and you tried your best to help, it just wasn't enough. For some reason, you felt so much more aroused with his hand stopping your pleasure moans from coming out.

The steps were louder and louder and he decided that it would be a good idea to insert a third, and final, finger on you and oh, at this point you really just wanted his shaft on you.

'Sa-' You tried to speak and all your words got muffled by him. You were so hungry for his dick it was even embarrassing. Your body was extremely hot and you were getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

You hear a door open and Satan immediately goes down, staying very close to your body. His fingers now moved very slow and all you did was avoiding noises at all costs. You were even controlling your breathing.

Asmo knew something was up, he could pretty much smell it 'Satan?' he called just to see if whoever was in the room would give in. Nothing. He smirked and decided to not forcefully interrupt. _'Nice try'_ Asmodeus thought to himself while leaving the room and closing the door again.

As soon as he left, Satan's first move was uncovering your mouth 'How do you feel, kitty?' he removed his fingers from you and sticked to stimulating your glans.

'Satan, please fuck me~' you ask, no, you beg for it, you just couldn't hold it in anymore.

'No, if you want it that bad, you'll have to do it yourself' he said, getting off of the couch and making you stand as well. He layed down with his back against the couch and you immediately knew what you're supposed to do. You smiled and got closer to unbutton and unzip his pants. You pulled down his pants with his underwear and his erect penis jumped towards you. You immediately got on your knees and were about to swallow it when you feel Satan's hand holding you by your hair, not too harshly. 'We're running out of time. You can taste me some other day' he said, letting go of your hair. 'Now, will you be a good kitten and ride me?'

You bit your lip and got on top of him. Your hands landed on his chest for support and you slowly accommodated his pulsating cock inside of you. It wasn't small. You moved your hips up and down and he held your ass with more strength than what you were expecting, it made you inhale deeply.

'Try to rela-' as he spoke, you tighten your walls around him, leading him to groan 'You'll definitely reward me later for putting up with this' he said in a low tone.

The clapping of your bodies coming together was kind of loud but at this point both of you stopped caring about the noise. 'Satan, I'm so clo-' you got interrupted.

'You'll hold it in until I say otherwise.' he said without stuttering. You nodded as, he thought, a good kitten.

He assustes you with your movements. You were both sweating and getting to your limits. Satan grabs your waste 'You may cum' and you just released everything at once, it was so much. He came inside of you with a deep groan, holding you down so that he could feel your warmth. You looked like you just finished a marathon.

'Ah... We really should get dressed and get out of here before someone notices' he said, still breathing heavily.

After a bit, you both get up and get dressed.

'I'm so tired' you say, walking very slowly.

Satan picks you up bridal style like you're weightless. 'I'm here for you'

You both get out of the library. Luckily, no one saw you two. He leaves you in your bedroom, laying in your bed. He kisses you one more time 'Please rest'

'You two stink' you both hear a voice coming from the door, it's Asmodeus. 'like sex. And you didn't even invite me.' you face the door and look at his fake sad expression.

'Asmo-' Satan was about to speak but he was interrupted.

'Just know that I'm _always_ avaliable.' he winked and left. Satan looked back at you and giggled.

'I'm sorry, kitten'

'I will only forgive you if you rest with me' you pulled him to the bed.

_______________________  
  


Lucifer was done with work. It was so much paper it made his head hurt. He came out of his secret room and immediately noticed something was different. The library had a strange but familiar smell.

He went to the place where it came from and immediately noticed the sofa. It had... _Sweat marks?_ And a big white stain. He got closer to it and immediately realized what happened

'Gross'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for stopping for a bit to read this. Hope you enjoyed it  
> Also, if you have any suggestions for future works, lemme know :3  
> (this was also posted in wattpad)


End file.
